


War of the Ages

by nycgrl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Humour, Multi, Murder, Violence, relationships, some canon relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycgrl/pseuds/nycgrl





	War of the Ages

_Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Stand brave and upright, that the Lord may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it means your death. Protect the helpless and do no wrong._  
  
These words hang framed over the desk of every employee, and with good reason. We are all Templars, even if some are more involved than others. The year is 2016, and while it is nearly a thousand years after the Crusades and what is seen as the official formation of the Order, the words carry on to this day. The fight between the Templar Order and the Assassin Brotherhood still stands, although not nearly the same way as our history. In days past, conflicts were resolved by the sword or the hidden blade.  
  
Advances in the world have prevented such upfront warfare, with the invention of such updated software that catching the culprit is as easy as a few minutes under facial recognition testing. Of course, policing agencies know not to get involved; if a suspect is known to have ties to either the Templars or the Assassins, they are warned not to pursue, but it causes problems all the same.  
  
The hall of portraits is before me, hundreds of frames depicting those important to our Order hang lining the entry to the building. Visitors know not the significance of the faces, but I do.  
  
Technology has taken over the world, and our fight has been turned digital, our Orders converted to corporations.  
  
The Templar Order runs the global corporation of Google Inc.  
  
The Assassins, Apple Inc.  
  
Of course they would be so obvious as to base their company around the object of obsession in the thousands-of-years old fight between us: the Apple of Eden.  
  
Typical of Assassins, though.  
  
Of course these are not the only corporations we control— after the failure of Abstergo Entertainment, the Templars looked to expand their reach, and expand we did. Unfortunately, the Assassins did the same. Every major world company is now controlled in some form by either Order.  
  
The Templar Order took over Google, but Apple was created by Steve Jobs, an Assassin, albeit a pacifist, and his control of the company was the main driving force between a temporary truce between the Orders, but with his death, that truce has been disbanded, and we are back to our old fight.  
My official job title is a liaison between Google and Apple, as Google Apps are a part of many Apple products, but my real job, the one that isn’t publicized, is what we now call ‘Enforcers’, the fancier name for those from both sides who carry on the ways and traditions of their Order.  
We wield the swords, and bear the hidden blades.

  
_Strength through purity. Purity through faith._  
  
May the Father of Understanding guide us.

 


End file.
